Brokeback What?
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: just a oneshot about some music Puck finds then can't remember what its from and it takes Kurt having an outburst for him to embarassingly find out. no pairings for once o.O


**Brokeback What? **

Puck liked the guitar. There was no doubt about that. He loved the dramatic sounds it could make when played right. The sadness it could echo, the joy it would play. So when he was listening to his little sisters iPod (his died and he needed music!) he found a song called The Wings.

It was a western sounding song and it was so soft and elegant. Puck normally didn't use or think of these words but he did when it came to music. He was serious about this specific art form.

He looked at the artist and album info and groaned. It said unknown on both lines. To Google, he thought and hopped onto one of the schools computers stealing away to the internet. He typed in the name and searched for the tab website.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" he asked himself as he gathered the printed off tabs. He looked at them and shrugged as the bell rang. He grabbed his dropped backpack and guitar case.

Puck made his way through the crowds and into the choir room. He was one of the first few there and ready. Rachael was seated and looking at her music sheets and Kurt was quietly texting.

"Hey Berry, Hummel."

Kurt looked up and gave a small smile. "So you decided to grace us all with your lovely presence."

"Why wouldn't I? You all seem to be so, _deserving_ of my badassness and wanting of it. And you know me I don't like to keep them wanting." He gave a small smirk.

"Well you don't seem to be fulfilling, yet."

"Oh I will show you Hummel how," he smirked. "_Fulfilling_ I really am." The other turned a light pink and Puck chuckled.

"Geez could we stop with the unadulterated flirting?" Rachael asked as Finn walked in.

"What?" He asked and she smiled resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Nothing Finn," Kurt said with a small playful sigh as Puck sat in front of him.

He pulled out his guitar and the tabs. He checked to make sure his guitar was tuned before he looked back at the paper. Puck played through a choppy first run then went back and tried again.

The second time it was on track with the 4:4 beat (A/N: I honestly don't remember the time… it sounds 4:4 to me though) and he hummed along with the tune. 'Why is it so familiar damnit!' he hissed in his mind as he finished the short tune.

The club was blatantly staring at him. He chanced a glance over at Kurt who was slack-jawed. "What?" he asked and Kurt blinked back to reality first.

"Noah Puckerman good lord have you gone off the deep end?" He asked curiously.

"Boy's got some serious hypocritical issues." Mercedes laughed. Rachael and Quinn smirked and Tina had a fit of giggles. Santana was whispering to Brittany and locked pinkies with her blonde girlfriend.

"What? Okay I am seriously confused! Why is it so funny that I played a song that I thought was gor-awesome?" He asked glaring at them.

"You just played a song from a movie about gay cowboys." Kurt laughed.

"Nu-uh." Noah exclaimed. "That is a gorgeous guitar solo and it couldn't have been from some 'gay cowboy' movie!"

"It is I know the movie front to back including the soundtrack!" Kurt countered. "It's called Brokeback Mountain."

"Brokeback what?" Noah asked and Finn laughed at his face which was a mixture of confusion and somewhat embarrassment. "What the hell Finn? Shut up!"

"It was the winner of a- oh for the love of god!" Kurt cried and dug around in his bag pulling out a laptop. He fiddled around with it and the whole club was silent waiting for what he was about to do. Kurt shoved the portable machine into Pucks face playing a very homoerotic scene. "This! This you Neanderthal! The one movie and book that changed the world and the film world all in one!"

"Oh…"

"Yes Puck oh." Kurt rolled his pristine blue eyes and slapped his shoulder.

A moan came from the still playing movie and the two went red as Kurt pressed the power button successfully shutting it down.

It went awkwardly quiet. "So why do you have that on your computer?"

"Who wants to learn about the Everly Brothers?" Mr. Schue said walking in and the class rolled their eyes at the retro 'band' if they could even call it that.

End

No point but I thought it was funny ;)


End file.
